


浅谈GV男的自我修养

by zumurud0510



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 慎入, 贵乱, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumurud0510/pseuds/zumurud0510
Summary: 螺丝一不小心就身无分文走上合法卖身道路啦><纯洁小天使被老公们慢慢调教成……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 贵乱~雷~是长庚最近的风格

C1  
Marco Reus没有想到自己有一天会穷到站在FIFA BOY的大门口。

抬头看去——  
天使面容的Ricky赤裸着上身躺在红黑的丝质床单上，同样裸露上身并和他遥遥相望的Sheva用纤细的指尖点了点卡卡的鼻尖，两人深情对视，牵出海报上的花体英文——May it be。

如果说这幅海报蕴含的内涵还算保守隐晦，那么当隔壁眉骨流血依旧挡不住美丽的Nesta徒手掐着长发飘飘的Ibra时，展露出来的性张力就足以引起爆炸。

没错，FIFA BOY是个gv公司，以下就让我们简称FB吧！

Reus懊丧地捶地，如果不是他朋友卷钱跑路害他这个担保人被追债，那么他还能继续享受之前平淡的生活，可是现在他迫不得已地要向生活低头了

他除了长相之外似乎一无是处。

密友Schurrle让他先去av公司试试。然而验货的时候对方毫不留情地告诉他你的鸟太小了，不合av观众的口味，去拍gv可能更棒。

该死的，他差点没动手打人！

你他妈说我小？！

他憋屈地在心中呐喊，然后红着脸离开了av公司。

Schurrle怂恿他：你来我们公司，绝对能爆红！我们公司现在就缺你这样的。

Reus瞪他：我哪样的？

Schurrle捏着他的下巴奸笑出声：纯洁得一碰就能出水。

“去你NND！”

尽管如此，为了来钱快，Reus还是到了FB的门口。

Schurrle热情地迎接他，并带他游览了得交了钱的高级vip才能欣赏的群像馆。

这带给Reus的视觉冲击不止一星半点，他几乎全程低着头，而Schurrle喋喋不休地在跟他介绍着。

“你瞧啊！这是我们最近爆红的RAND组合，除了这个蓝头发的其他都是南美选手。别吃惊，南美选手的肤色特别受欢迎。”

Reus一抬头，就看见染着各式发色的四个男人趴在浴缸里，露出漂亮的脸蛋和屁股。

“……”

Schurrle又转向另一幅赞叹道：“只是看着Lewy的肌肉我都能硬了！就算看了上千百次还是免疫不了啊。”

Reus痛苦地别过了头，他只瞄到了男人纹理紧绷流畅的肌肉和那色情诱人的人鱼线就再也不敢往下看了。

Reus快速地走到安全通道口长长地喘了口气，这煎熬的十分钟终于结束。

Schurrle拍拍他的肩膀，“怎么样？我们公司的男星可都非常不错呢。”

Reus支支吾吾道：“也就那样！”

话音刚落，旁边休息室的大门就砰地一声巨响打开了，里面走出几个正在咋咋唬唬的人。

他们只围了条浴巾，头发还是湿漉漉的，见到Schurrle带着一个外人也没有停止吐槽的架势。

“我实在弄不明白。”蓄满络腮胡的蓝眼睛高个男人开口：“那个荷兰人有哪点比我强？他可没我高，技术嘛……自然也没我好。”

与他同行的矮个男人分析道：“也许他对Cesc更温柔，你总是急吼吼粗暴得很，所以Cesc不喜欢和你拍。”

Schurrle高兴地和他们打招呼：“Geri！Leo！”

Pique终于发现了有别人，他常常认为是自己太高了，视野集中在上空，所以忽视人是难免的事。

“嘿！Andre！过得好吗！”他花了十几秒的时间想起了Schurrle的名字。

Schurrle和他们一一握手，Reus站在后面，似乎在祈求对方没有发现他。

但他那么好看，金色的头发在灯光下宛如撒了金粉一般闪耀，绿色的眼珠子仿佛世界上最珍贵的宝石，那被外面的阳光晒得有些粉红的皮肤细腻白皙，这可真是个尤物！

我们这金发的漂亮男孩少得可怜！

Pique在心中惊呼，他忍不住多看了Reus几眼。

Leo掐了掐Pique的大腿，认为他们应该离开了，现在不是和新同事打招呼的好时机。

Reus避开两道炙热的视线，就听Schurrle说：“Pique对谁都恨不得生扒硬吃，你别在意。”

他们又经过了好多扇门，里面不时传来床板晃动声和尖细的呻吟声，那叫声有的听起来享受至极，有的却痛苦无比，Reus听得心惊肉跳，懊恼之意涌上心头，但他已无退路，只得硬着头皮走下去。

Reus和Schurrle到瓦茨克办公室的时候他正在和一个棕黑色短发的男人讨论加薪的问题。

“停！Lewy，我想我在这件事上的立场已经很明确了，如果你能努力让你的写真达到预售目标或者在FB官网视频点击破千万付费收益良好那么你才有资格和我谈加薪。”

Lewy面容冷峻，他的肩膀轻颤，看得出来他再极力地忍住怒气。

“Robert Lewandowski，波兰人，在FB Alpha榜上排第三。”

Reus还没搞明白什么是Alpha榜，他就听见瓦茨克发话：“Lewy，好好干，别总想着加薪，我们今年刚把Mario卖到Bayern，一笔可观的转会费才用来挖掘新人……”瓦茨克的视线投向Reus，“你瞧，他来了。”

Schurrle没有支声，看他的表情Reus猜测这个波兰人可能不太好接近的样子。

果然，Lewy冰冷的目光从Reus的头顶浇筑到脚上，让他整个人莫名地无法动弹。然后Reus听见Lewy不在乎地低哼了一声，扭头离开了办公室。

他一走，Schurrle才敢出大气。

Reus见了部门老总，瓦茨克对他很满意，让金牌经纪人“渣叔”亲自带他。

“渣叔是谁？”

Schurrle领着Reus去他的休息室。

“Klopp，他是个非常……嗯，怎么说，热情的人！”Schurrle问Reus，“你觉得刚才和瓦总吵得那位如何？”

Reus反应过来急忙问：“噢对了！你说的alpha榜到底是什么？居然还有排名？”

Schurrle诧异：“那是当然！榜单可是决定你在公司地位和薪酬的。FB是大公司，非常注重自身‘产品’和用户体验。年底的考核非常折腾人，数据不好就要卷铺盖走人。所以平时要好好刷数据和讨好评委。”

Reus直冒冷汗，“评委？”这是选美吗还他妈的有评委。

Schurrle见怪不怪，“每次拍摄都有专门的形体老师和美学老师来打分的，不合格的要降级。”

“降级？”

“那意味着你得降薪甚至免费给公司干活，而且干得都是又黑又硬的活。”

Reus吞了吞干涩的口水，“我现在走还来得及吗？”

Schurrle再次郑重地拍了拍他的肩，“兄弟，你刚才都签了合同了，如果要走现在的你可付不起违约金。”

“那你为什么不提早告诉我这么坑人的制度！！！”

Reus跳起来大叫，他还没骂够，Schurrle的手机就响了起来。

“OK，Marco你可以开始脱衣服了。”

“？？？”

“形体老师来了，他先给你测评一下。”

“然后呢？”

“判断你是A还是O。”

“这很重要？”

“当然！”

Schurrle忽然记起了什么事，他同情地看了罗伊斯一眼。

“哦，对了，O就是Omega，也有榜单，我想想……额，现在第一的应该是Oezil吧，但我觉得你能超过他！加油！”说罢，他一溜烟从休息室跑了。

Reus气得浑身发抖，门口就传来了Schurrle讨厌的声音。

“Marco~~~你可以脱啦！！！”

该死的！他能不能滚蛋？！！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马口不算初体验的初体验

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某菇凉点的  
> 才第二章  
> 低调地开车

C2 进来的男人应该就是Schurrle说的形体老师——一米九个头的他看上去意外的瘦削挺拔，和身高一样长的还有他的脸，好在有胡子的修饰那张脸看上去和谐不少。 深色的眼珠闪着精光，如扫描仪一般上下一扫，好像就能估量出Reus的价值来。 “你好，我叫Gianluigi Buffon，你可以喊我Gigi。” Reus可喊不出来，他坐在橱柜前的沙发上不安地摸着下巴。 “今天开始刮毛了？”Reus以为他在说胡子，“有几条开始长出来了所以刮了。” Buffon又用他机器般精准的眼睛望了望Reus，“是啊，可以看出来你的皮肤很光滑。” Reus才反应过来他开的玩笑，下意识地瞪了瞪眼。“别紧张，按例检查。”他看出Reus的戒备下是满满的紧张，似一只待宰的绵羊。“ 不如这样，跟刚才一样，我们来玩你问我答，但只能用没错当然回答，如果憋的时间太长得脱一件衣服。” Reus想，我为什么要玩这么无聊的游戏？可是比起四目相对面无表情地脱衣服倒不如瞎扯一会打发这尴尬的时间，而且说不定他会赢，免于检查。“出于礼貌，你先。”Reus认真思考了一会，他可不想输。 “你上过这里每个演员吗？”Buffon依旧笑着，极快地回答道：“当然了。我会录下和他们的第一次。” “什么？！那你现在……”Buffon做了个嘘的表情，“乖乖，现在该我问了。” Reus顿时有种不好的预感。 “你不是处男？” “……” “十秒，脱吧。”Reus极不情愿地脱下来T恤，露出瓷般光洁的肌肤。 “该我了。”Reus重振旗鼓，清了清嗓子，  
“你不会搞我的吧？”  
“当然了。”  
Reus稍稍安心了一点，但仅仅局限于这短暂的几秒。  
“相比于其他姿势，你更喜欢骑乘式对吧。”  
“……”  
“十五秒，脱吧。”  
Reus又只能把他的长裤褪到脚边，Buffon注意到他纤细光滑的小腿肚子正在打颤，老天，瓦茨克是哪里挖到的宝？  
“你真的不会对我做什么吧？”  
Reus不知道自己为什么会问出如此白痴的问题，这个跟上个问题有什么区别，更何况眼前这个老辣的男人很可能都在扯谎！  
“当然了，你已经问过了。”  
Buffon其实不太喜欢和新人打交道，他们中大多数太懂得讨好和献媚，不等自己开口就已经扒了个精光趴在垫子上。往往这个时候他会弹弹他们的屁股，然后吼一声“Fuck off”。但是今天这个新人小处男看上去就像个软乎乎的兔子，见到老鹰就耷拉下了可爱的粉红耳朵。  
当然，我可不希望他下面也是耷拉着的。  
“你还剩一条短裤了，下面的问题可得好好抓紧了。”Buffon指了指Reus蓝色的平角短裤，然后问：“等会我给你身体的某些部分做舒展运动你不会介意吧。”  
Reus菊花一紧，可“没错”的音就是卡在喉咙里说不出，他想立刻逃离这个鬼地方，但眼前的男人散发出一股无形的强大气场压得他不能动弹。  
他的小腿肚子僵得都快抽筋了。  
“你思考了一分钟了。”  
Reus憋着一张红脸，一顿一顿地控诉Buffon：“你欺负我！”  
这话真像情侣间最亲密的撒娇，关键在于从Reus嘴里说出这话丝毫不矫揉造作，反而顺理成章，好像这人就该是被人宠得如此。  
他绝对能成为闪耀GV届的巨星。  
Buffon在心中赞叹，看着那长长的金色睫毛在脸上投下一片阴翳，窘迫烧得那熟透的脸吹弹可破。Reus艰难地把手移到短裤边缘，狠心地把身体最后一道防线脱下了。  
“你看吧，除了胳膊上，其他地方我都没有纹身！”  
Buffon仔细地从头到脚盯了Reus五分钟，然后摸着下巴说：“嗯，我可以给你的身材打7分，10分满分的话。今天晚上开始你可以开始增肌了。这么瘦弱，不耐X的，你会被同行抱怨的。”  
Reus满脸黑线，他正准备重新套上内裤，嘴巴里骂骂咧咧：“行吧行吧！管他的呢！打好分了吧？！我要穿裤子了，请你转身！”  
Buffon噗嗤一笑，他蹲下高大的身体按住Reus的手，“我们的检查才开始呢小公主。”  
Reus呆呆地望着他，失神的片刻内裤包裹着的小家伙就被Buffon的手握住。  
Buffon的手掌温热有力，他不断描摹着Reus阴茎的形状，欣赏着Reus欲哭无泪的表情。  
“它兴奋了……”  
Reus双臂撑在沙发背上，腿不由自主地想要收紧，冰凉紧绷的大腿根一碰到Buffon的手背就松软下来，迫使他的大腿张开。Buffon看着粉蓝色内裤支起了个帐篷，中间还印出了点可疑的水渍。  
“你说过不玩我的。”  
Reus的呼吸变得急促，声音也尖细起来，他的面颊和胸膛都泛起奇异的红色。  
Buffon眨了眨眼，“但你没说不能用手玩。”  
“你！”Reus浑身软得似乎要化成一滩水，他集中不了精神和Buffon打嘴炮，因为Buffon已经混蛋地将他的阴茎从内裤里掏出来了。  
他的一只手扶着Reus的阴茎根部，用拇指食指中指有规律地按着他的囊袋，另一只手从根部开始套弄他的阴茎。粉白的肉筋上下翻褶，数分钟后就充血肿大了。  
Reus羞愧的同时又觉得爽翻了天，在此之前他是个只靠看片来增加性经验的男孩，因此他的身体是完全青涩敏感的。Buffon粗砺的手掌刺激着他的马眼不断张合，红肿的尖端已经开始冒出白液。  
“小公主，放松些。”  
Buffon像操纵一根摇杆一般握着Reus挺立的玉茎，Reus的细腰随着他的撸动向前送了又送，弯出一个漂亮的弧度。Buffon手法娴熟没过多久Reus就轻哼一声，马眼中立刻喷出晶莹的万恶之源。  
大约持续了四五秒，Reus泛红的身体抽搐了一下，龟头前端又开始吐泡泡。  
Buffon用指腹揉搓着冒液的阴茎头部，一边叫着Reus小公主，原谅他还不知道Reus的名字。  
Reus咬着嘴唇，双手揪着Buffon的头发，在最后一次射精后虚脱地靠倒在沙发后的衣柜上。  
“看来比起骑乘式你更喜欢用手解决问题。”Buffon得逞地笑了起来，Reus心想反正我也没吃亏，只不过是被你这个大叔看了个光……这个念头还没存留几秒，Buffon接下去的话让他瞬间崩溃。  
“哇哦，这次的点击率直线上升！小公主，你得感谢我，明天就会有B级经纪人来找你拍了。”  
Buffon一边关掉了手机直播，一边舔着左手，那上面还残留着Reus的精液，口水和它混合时发出的声音让Reus再次面红耳赤。  
“你可以去浴室冲一下澡，这里人的嗅觉都十分敏锐。”  
Buffon善意地提醒道，但Reus双腿发软，根本没有力气爬起来去洗澡，他也怕去了浴室又会有什么意外状况，他折腾不起，宁愿就在这里睡上一觉。  
盯着自己慢慢垂下去的阴茎，Reus气呼呼地骂道：“这下我算过关了吧！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二个幸运鹅是谁呢


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某姑凉点的马绩效小王子~请用。  
> 前面让我们拉郎可好？

C3  
Reus在自己的休息室睡到傍晚，压在脸下的手机疯了似的震动起来。

“你跑去哪了？！晚饭解决了吗？”

Reus气呼呼的：“Schurrle！我要和你绝交！”

Schurrle忍住笑：“别嘛！你不知道FifaBoyclub你的那个hand free视频已经点击过十多万了！我会帮你问Gigi要他线下收到的钱。”

Reus痛苦地捂脸，“我没有露脸吧？”

“没有，你只露出了蓬勃向上的性器和引人犯罪的腹股沟。老天！你的腹股沟为什么那么诱人？我会建议渣叔让你接cum control，你太适合了！”

Reus对这些骚话还不熟悉，他咒骂了一声，然后挂断了电话。

第二天，Reus见到了自己的经纪人Klopp，杂乱的长发和扎人的胡子看上去有很长一段时间没有打理了。接收到Reus略带嫌弃的探寻目光，Klopp为自己辩解，尽管辩解不是他的个人风格，但毕竟Reus是新人，Klopp可不想初次印象就这么差：“最近我忙得焦头烂额，你可能不知道监制蓝光DVD有多烦人……”  
Reus托着下巴接过Klopp递给他的报告，上面赫然是自己的一张全裸照……这等好事，就是Buffon昨天趁人之危干的。  
“实验室给的数据显示你的身体非常出众，但我和Gigi的看法一致，你还是太瘦了。Marco，我直接喊你名字没关系吧？Andre说你非常的缺钱，如果你不介意的话，今天就可以开工。”  
“……”  
Reus有点想去死。  
Klopp哈哈大笑，“我是开玩笑的！我手下的男孩们都有活干，你暂时被轮空了，不过我可以去向阿囧借人。”  
“阿囧？”  
“囧叔，Allegri。他的有趣程度和我不相上下……不说他了，我会说个没完。”Kloppt停顿了一下，“Marco，我不知道Andre有没有告诉你我们这演员是分级的，最棒的是A+++，最差的是G。你不用侥幸，新人都是D，一年后综合评估再划分新的等级。这绝不单单看脸蛋和身材就行！当然，这两样也很重要！我的意思是，你们也是演员，表演中的情绪和语态也很要紧。”  
Reus被他说得晕乎乎的，只听Klopp继续唠唠叨叨：“看Gigi昨天上传的视频，你很快就会在Omega榜崭露头角。不过首先，你最好谈个圈外男朋友。”  
Reus痞痞的外表丝毫看不出是个稀世处男，处男在GV圈可是有点让人忌讳。Reus绞尽脑汁也想不出除了约炮软件还有什么快速“破处”的方法。  
在FB呆了一上午，下午的时候Klopp就带着一个男人走进了办公室。  
“认识一下。”Klopp向Reus介绍道：“阿囧团队的Claudio Marchisio。”他又凑到Reus耳边八卦：“他们团队最近签下了一个大牌，Claudio失宠了，我准备把他挖过来。”  
Reus看着眼前这个男人，额前微卷的碎发也遮盖不住他眼中的蔚蓝，那是怎样一种蓝？比蓝宝石清透，比天空沉静，你会愿意一辈子沉溺在这双眼眸之中。紧抿的薄唇周围是一圈浅浅的棕色胡须，勾勒出他硬朗尖锐的下颚线。  
Reus镇定地和他打了招呼，两人算是认识了，不过Marchisio在接下去的时间里一直一言不发，紧锁着眉头。  
Reus想试着和他说话，可对方总是心不在焉地回答Yes……ehh。

他们在等摄影棚等清场，也许是看出了Reus的紧张，Marchisio才拍了拍他的背：“别害怕，我很温柔的。”

Reus尚不明白他的话，远处和摄像唠嗑的Klopp就冲他们招手。

“走吧。”

这个鹏很小，幽闭的环境总让Reus有些焦虑，水泥地中间就摆了张椅子，地上散着一堆绳子，这让Reus开始头皮发麻。

不知道谁喊了开拍，此时Reus已经赤身裸体被绑在椅子上了。

他还不知道这一切是从何开始的，垂在腿间的性器就被握了起来。

Marchisio的手非常漂亮，细长的手指骨节分明，手背上淡淡的绒毛在头顶的大灯的照射下闪着金色。

这双蜜色的手正握着Reus玉色的肉茎。他的皮肤是这样白皙，所以当Marchisio深色的手臂横在他的腿上时，强烈的肤色差让人性欲开始膨胀。

“Shh……Marcinho……relax……我不会伤害你。”

感受到Reus的战栗，Marchisio一度以为是冷气打太低了。

意大利人亲昵地喊着他的名字，Reus觉得特别不好意思。炙热的灯光刺激着他每一寸肌肤，被人掌控的滋味并不好受，但Reus除了害羞地合拢了腿，没有任何抵抗的办法。  
他的抚摸比昨天Buffon的更加温柔舒缓，钝钝的指甲有节奏地刮着着已经膨大的囊袋，另一只手揉搓着Reus翘立着的阴茎。  
Reus断断续续地哼着，像只无处可逃任人宰割的小兔子。关键是周围来一堆人围着让他的血液涌动得更猛烈了些。  
“呼唤他！Claudio！”  
不知道是谁在外面高喊了一句，激得Reus差点崩盘。当欲望随着抚摸的节奏达到顶峰时，Marchisio却转变了态度，他恶劣地用大拇指堵住了Reus大张的马眼，按住了他即将喷发出来的液体 ，并冷冷地瞪着Reus：“How dare you！How dare you！”  
他不知道从哪里拿出了一根按摩棒，抵在Reus的龟头处震动了起来。酥麻感窜上Reus的全身，他咬着鲜嫩的嘴唇，可怜巴巴地望着Marchisio，一声声地哀求道：“Sir，please……Sir……”  
Marchisio恍若未闻，反而加快了震动的频率。摄影画面放大，只见Reus的精液还是从Marchisio的指缝间流了出来，跳动着的肉筋被Marchisio狠狠地往下刮，引得Reus啜泣起来，偏偏他的声音细软，就连这哭腔都可怜地让人忍不住想对他做更恶劣的事。  
Marchisio低声咒骂了几句，将按摩棒放在了阴茎口，在Reus下一次射精前他用力地扯了扯Reus胸前的两粒硬挺的红色珍珠。  
Reua又爽又难受地把头往后仰，露出一段雪白的天鹅颈，上下滚动的喉结让摄影机前的Klopp大为赞叹。  
“God！他真的很棒！我都要硬了。”  
摄影师见怪不怪道：“刚来的小朋友都这样不是吗？不过他确实诱人得很，像南方夏天的水蜜桃。你瞧他的屁股……”  
Reus完全没心思听外面人的谈话，他只想挣脱身上的绳索，然后将滚烫的肉棒捅入一个温暖的躯体内，是谁都无所谓。但比起这个冲动，身后的小穴反而来的更痒。Reus止不住地瞧向Marchisio，就对上那双蓝眸子一秒，他都有溺亡的窒息感。  
好想让他……  
Reus不敢说出那羞耻的话语，他的脸颊延伸至锁骨处一片兴奋的潮红。  
“Please……”  
他艰难地从喉咙里抠出这一个单词，泛着眼泪的眼睛忽闪忽闪，Marchisio发现那长翘的睫毛上缀着大颗的晶莹，心不由软了几分，手上的力道也小了。  
Reus趁着喘息的机会将积攒依旧的白液全都喷了出来，它们在半空中划出和Reus脖子一样优美的弧度，然后一丝不剩地溅到了Marchisio的脸上、身上……  
“Sorry……sir……”  
Reus想要用手去擦拭掉那些脏东西，奈何双手被缚，只换来了Marchisio更粗暴的对待。  
他被折腾了数十回，就连后穴都溢出了些令他羞愧的汁液，粘得Reus浑身难受。  
拍摄结束后，Reus再次软得起来，Marchisio绅士地打横抱起他去了休息室。身体一陷进柔软的床，Reus就舒服得起了困意。  
Marchisio善意地提醒他：“你可以休息一会，但千万别睡得太死。”  
Reus迷迷糊糊地点了点头，然后就虚脱地坠入了梦乡，他当然没意识到Marchisio话的重要性，这让他之后感到非常后悔。

晚些的时候，Aaron Ramsey盯着手机走进了8号摄影棚，昨天他在某软件上约了个金发碧眼的小美人，作为圈里有名的演员，小美人很愿意和他玩刺激的办公室play。  
这不，小美人说他已经在FB了。  
当 Ramsey推开休息室的门，就看见被窝里裹着一具泛着粉红的身体，凌乱的金发湿哒哒地贴在耳边，露出半张英俊的面容。  
“Wow……”  
Ramsey迅速在手机上给小美人发消息——宝贝，我找到你了~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点菜吧各位。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们的口号是？搞事！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自我修养那当然是是上可以必须戴套！

事实证明Reus趴着睡的习惯非常不好。

C4

当他感觉到有什么类似舌头的湿答答的东西正在舔着自己的……肛的时候，他的睡意立刻消散了。

问题在于那湿答答的东西正是一条舌头，Reus更加悲伤了。

他的尖叫被拉姆塞大大的手掌给堵住了。看着Reus小鹿般惊慌的绿眼睛，Ramsey勾起他迷人的微笑，用扎人的胡子蹭了蹭Reus的脸颊，然后强硬地吻了吻他的额角。

“小美人，等我多久啦？你比照片上还漂亮！我说真的，做我女朋友吧？”

Reus的起床气可大得很，他掰开Ramsey的手吼道：“Fuck your girlfriend！”

Ramsey倒被他骂得起了兴致，他在朋友眼里是比较安静谦和的人，常被误认为是害羞。可他在某些事上却放得很开。

比如现在。

“这是什么新的玩法？”

Ramsey面对Reus的拳打脚踢很是包容，一点也没生气。他笑着小声说：“亲爱的，别生气。”

Reus气呼呼地把脸别过去。这个陌生男人力量大的惊人，他的双腿紧紧地把自己扣在下面，小腹的火热已经传递到自己的身上了。

Ramsey棉质的内裤在Reus圆润光滑的屁股上摩擦，很快Reus就忘记了抵抗，而是低喃地发出了呻吟。

“Oh，god……”

Ramsey掐着Reus的细腰，开始把手往Reus的身前探索。Reus才被Marchisio玩弄过的乳头立刻又变得硬挺。Ramsey的手指一夹住那颗粉红乳珠，Reus身体就猛地一缩，这让他的屁股沟和Ramsey身下拱起的大包更加的贴合。

Ramsey把Reus的身体扳正，趁Reus大口呼吸的片刻含住了他的嘴唇，仅有的空气湮没在两人口中狭小的空间内，随即就被涌出来的津液吞噬。Ramsey从没品尝过如此美味的口蜜，身下软玉的嘴唇是那么柔软香甜，你这么一口咬下去，好像它就会溅出甘甜的汁来。

“Plz……”

Reus发出哼哼唧唧的呢喃，他浑身开始发烫，唇瓣被Ramsey吸得发麻，也变得越来越红润。Ramesy一下一下嘬着，牵连出晶莹的水丝。

Reus才有机会打量起Ramsey——这个男人面容俊朗，茶褐色的眼睛闪着温和的光，因为钻在被窝的缘故，额前的头发都凌乱了，却丝毫减少不了那份帅气。

如果是他……倒也不错。这几天都没见过此男，也许他只是个临时工作人员？

算了，长这么帅，就算约P软件也找不到如此极品。

Reus心底最后一点反抗被攻破，他困在Ramsey臂弯里的手主动地攀上那宽阔的肩膀。

Ramsey喜笑颜开，他有力的胳膊抬起Reus的腿，将那双蜷缩着趾头的脚挂到自己肩上。Reus心跳如雷地盯着Ramsey接下去的动作——他几乎是撕开自己的内裤，那根粗壮的肉棒就弹了出来，尺寸看上去非常可观。Ramsey得扶着自己的肉棒，然后贴近Reus的后穴。那黑色的毛发挠得Reus浑身发软，后穴处兴奋地溢出透明的液体，一不小心就蹭到了Ramsey的阴囊上。

这小美人，不知懂被多少人X过了，一碰就出水……

Ramsey不禁有些不爽起来，他放弃了做扩充润滑的准备，而是架着自己的大炮直接捅进Reus的后穴中。

Reus的双腿被压成M型贴到了自己的肩部，Ramsey整个人伏在他胸前，那根肉棒突如其来地插进自己体内，Reus甚至没有发出一声尖叫，只是感觉到了窒息。

但当对方的阴茎挤进自己的后穴，把那一层层内壁的皱褶撑开，然后又慢慢缩回，再狠狠地撞进来，那感觉真如一根针扎在了脑袋上，疼得Reus眼泪都流了出来。

他的叫声开始从喉咙里冒出来，一层迭一层，销魂又动人，直叫得Ramsey虎躯一震，卷起被子包裹住赤身裸体的两人，生怕有人闯进来偷窥到这副香艳场景。

Reus望着Ramsey发呆的眼神，感受到体内的肉棒停止了运动，他的小穴一紧，Ramsey回过了神，只望见Reus可怜的眼神。

“Please fuck me now！”

Ramsey哪经受得住如此诱惑，天使般的Reus正用他温热紧致的小穴迎合着自己，他岂能不一展雄风？

“啊……”

8号休息室传出了一阵阵的浪叫，Ozil无奈地同伴说：“准是Aaron又霸占休息室做些有趣的事了，他休息了那么多天，是要好好锻炼了。”

Ramsey在Reus体内横冲直撞，他变换姿势，把Reus翻过身，腿拉到最大，然后他跪着对准Reus流着爱液的洞口，用自己的膝盖把Reus一直缩回来的腿隔开。  
“别叫我Sir……你可以喊我Aaron……”

他又开始了新一轮的进攻，Reus穴口的皮肤都被搓红了，Ramsey却还在寻找着Reus体内的最深处。直到他顶到了什么，惹得Reus开始急剧地呼吸，他无处安放的手终于抓到了枕头，天鹅软枕被他垫在脸下，此时此刻，唯有窒息感能拯救Reus。

Ramsey爆射出的热流只让Reus感受到了绝望。

他被灌得满满的，可这还不算完，Ramsey用被子擦掉交合处溢出来的精液，然后把那一角棉被塞进了Reus的口中。Reus咬着含有二人体液的被子，被Ramsey咬肿的嘴唇还可怜巴巴地一抿一抿，Ramsey的肉棒再次充血昂头，他拍了拍Reus的脸颊，展开了又一轮猛烈的攻击。

精液如喷泉一般射到Reus体内，可量还是多得装不下。Ramsey抽出阴茎，那白色的令人羞耻的液体就浇筑到Reus的身上。他凹陷的腹股沟里沾满了Ramsey的精液，这地方他最敏感，偏偏Ramsey还得意地戳了戳，Reus再也控制不住地哭起来。

Ramsey不太会哄人，但现在他挺愿意哄哄Reus的。

“宝贝，嘿，Jason别哭。你很棒，是我不好，是我的XX弄痛你了。老实说，它和你前面的男人们的比起来怎么样。”

这似乎并不是安慰人的话……

Reus说出了一早就想说的话：“可是我不是Jason，而且我是第一次……”

意识到自己上错了人，并且上的还是一个处男，Ramsey有如晴天霹雳，眼前一黑。

他这是做了什么混账事啊！可是这小美人也没说清楚啊……

看出了他的疑虑，Reus埋怨道：“我刚想说，你就捂住了我的嘴，啃着我的嘴唇。”

Ramsey十分抱歉，“我真的……我不恳求你的原谅……但我可以给你任何你想要的补偿。”欣赏着Reus嫩白的身体，Ramsey差点流了口水：“你也可以做我的……男朋友。”

Reus背过身，把脑袋缩进被窝里，瓮声瓮气道：“就当没这回事吧！你赶紧走吧！”

走是不可能走的，死也要留在这让他射精无数的洞里。

感受到Ramsey再次蓬勃起来的巨物，Reus烦躁地捂住了脸。

“你他妈去拿套！”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他厂队草即将下线  
> 小迪设定是小恶魔小霸王，一开始看不上后面……真香现场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉郎  
> 不知道811先上还是911还是1011

C5  
Reus没有为糊糊涂涂失去自己的第一次而感到难过，令他不能接受的是Ramsey居然是FB的演员，在Alpha榜还排到第十。  
尽管Ramsey向他做出了承诺——保证不会跟任何人谈起这件事。  
“我以我下半身的性福来起誓。”  
不过Reus可没把希望寄托在他的身上，要怪只能怪自己被情欲冲昏了头。  
Ramsey经常回想起和Reus的那一次，或者是那十来个回合。每一想起他浑身的血液就开始翻滚。  
那美人实在太辣了。  
Ramsey看着自己胯下的大鼓包，挫败地在厕所用手解决。  
他幻想着Reus那双白净鲜嫩的玉手正握着自己的性器上下撸动，一边跪在自己身侧喊着主人的场景，真他妈让他兴奋！  
弄清楚Reus是同事后，Ramsey一开始还非常担心，如果Reus出去乱说的话他岂不是变成……但越想他越开心，尽管Reus明确表示不会再和他上床了，但他们可是同事啊！  
Ramsey立刻想要去找自己的经纪人打听Reus的情况。  
他洗干净手上的浊白，就立刻兴冲冲地从休息室跑了出去。  
Reus感到羞耻和惭愧，他回忆着和Ramsey做爱时自己的浪叫，觉得那叫声淫荡无比，Ramsey舔着自己身体时后穴的空虚让他央求着Ramsey快点进入。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Reus抓着头发，这种羞耻感还没宣泄完，渣叔就来找他了。  
“要出个外景，室外的，不需要动刀动枪。”  
渣叔推了推眼镜，“FB的片子有一些乱七八糟的剧情，当然观众可以把那些忽略不计。你放心，Isco经验丰富，他不会让你尴尬的。”  
所以Isco又是谁？  
Reus认命地想既然从事这份工作了，那它根本不会给你时间去认识你的搭档，你需要随机应变，把他们都当做你的恋人。  
幸运的是，Reus还有一下午的时间去消化这一系列不幸的事。  
他的脑子里都是Ramsey那张看上去正直无比的脸。该死！为什么他会对第一个男人这么在意？  
当在意一个人的时候，好像到哪都能碰到他。  
他们在厕所狭路相逢，Ramsey不会放过这个机会，他拉着Reus进了隔板间，迅速地锁好了门。  
Reus惊吓地瞪大了眼睛，他差点大叫，不过这叫声被Ramsey的嘴巴堵住了。他像是几天没吃饭的流浪汉，恨不得把Reus的嘴唇咬烂！  
Reus曲起膝盖将他一把撞开，Ramsey才下戏，性欲仍是饱胀的，Reus随便碰了他一下，他的性器就挺了起来。  
“这是公共场所！”  
Reus凶巴巴地瞪着Ramsey，警告他不要胡来。  
Ramsey箭在弦上，怎么会轻易放弃，他靠近Reus，一反常态地说：“你可以尖叫试试？也许会有更多的壮汉进来和我共享你……”  
“你你你！”  
Reus咬着通红的嘴唇，气得肩膀乱颤。就这样，他被Ramsey按在马桶上抽插了将近一小时，Ramsey似乎想起了什么，刚想拔出来戴套，Reus的屁股跟着他往后一顶，Ramsey一个没忍住，精液就直接灌到了Reus体内。  
“babe，我想拿套的……不过你又不会怀孕，戴套不是毫无作用？”  
Ramsey无辜地看着Reus，他一把捞起趴在墙上喘息的Reus，甜言蜜语道：“和我在一起吧，你不必立刻回答我。这是我家的钥匙，你随时可以拎包入住。”  
Reus浑身无力，只能将细长的手臂挂在Ramsey的脖子上，Ramsey蜻蜓点水地一下一下吻着他的耳垂、额头、鼻子、嘴唇，Reus哪里经历过这些，当下就被这个英俊的男人迷得不要不要，他说什么都是好。  
于是双R秘密谈起了恋爱，这一点也没有影响他们的工作。Ramsey还向Reus介绍了Ozil，称Reus肯定能和Ozil做好朋友。  
Ozil是个想做1的0，不过这个想法落空了很多年了，他非常可惜Reus，认为如果第一次不是1那就永远不可能是了。  
“除非你的男人能接受互攻。”  
Ramsey捏了捏Reus的肩膀，笑着拒绝：“绝不可能，对吧Marco？”  
我还能说什么呢？  
Reus蔫蔫地握住了Ramsey的手，心里依旧有些担心。  
夜间活动结束后，Ramsey冲完澡抱着Reus，问他对新朋友的看法，Reus困得要命，一句话没答就死睡过去，Ramsey轻笑了一声，温柔地给Reus掖好了被子。  
Isco是Reus近期的搭档，他们还算合拍，年轻人的精力总是特别旺盛，Reus感觉自己已经跟不上他们的节奏了。  
他们最近拍的主题是“引诱”，他被套了件宽大的衬衫，白色的小内裤包裹住屁股好看的形状。  
他们在野餐铺上接吻，镜头还微距拍摄他们缓慢摩擦着的下体，Isco用力地掐着Reus的屁股，修长的手指玩弄着被掐变形的雪臀，挤压的Reus一小半的性器从内裤中钻了出来。  
Reus在上方获得了主导权，但他还有些青涩，不经意的撩拨就是最好的勾引。Isco细密的胡子（为什么他们都要留胡子，这是作为1的自觉吗？）Reus发麻的嘴唇公式化地按顺序吻过了Isco身上相应的部分，Isco撩起Reus湿掉的头发，轻声问：“结束后一起去洗澡？”  
Reus抖了个哆嗦，他可不想和Isco发生超出同事以外的关系，因此拒绝了对方的盛邀。  
Isco看上去没有失落，他只是有点觉得不可思议，这让他有些怀疑Reus是不是和FB的某个人搞在了一起。但这种推测很快被他只是个新人怎么会认识什么人呢所打败。  
结束拍摄已经是傍晚了，因为Isco耍赖不射精，导致现场所有人都在打哈欠，最后还是Reus用手把那些东西给撸了出来。  
“Damn it！”  
Reus犯恶心地使劲用洗手液洗手，他想Isco的怎么会这么浓，腥得让他难以忍受。  
身后的厕所发出了冲水声，从镜子里Reus看到两个男人从同一扇门中走了出来。Reus赶紧把头低下，就听见平头的帅哥说：“Paulo，这是最后一次。”  
叫做Paulo的男孩不屑地哼了一声，他走到Reus的身边（因为只有两个水龙头）不善地问：“好了没？我们都打完一炮了你手还没洗完？”  
意思是他们一直在厕所里等我洗完手？  
Reus尴尬无比，他立刻关上了水龙头识相地滚了出去。  
Icardi看着Reus的身影，无奈地说：“你太不友好了。”  
Paulo Dybala举了举拳头，“你想挨揍的话赶紧给我滚蛋！”  
这一天是屈辱的一天，Dybala没有在Icardi身上翻身，这让他决定分手。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1011相识

C6  
Reus没想到自己和Ramsey分手的如此之快，还没到一个月，他们的恋情就告吹了，原因仅仅是因为Reus拒绝给Ramsey用手。

也许是因为Isco那天的事，Reus非常反感用手来满足对方。Ramsey和他为此争吵了数个晚上，最终Ramsey决定帮Reus喊辆出租车，带着他的行李回去。

Reus心中不是滋味，他也受不了自己这么鸡毛的毛病，也许是他不够喜欢Ramsey，所以不愿意违背自己做些乱七八糟的事，插屁眼就插屁眼，还要拿手干嘛。

他又变得无家可归，谁让他把之前租的房子一头热就退了。

这么冷的晚上，他还得拖着重重的行李箱找住所。

手机响起，是Ozil给他打电话。

“Marco，和Aaron来蹦迪吧！”

“刚分手……”

“Aaron他有病？你这么多鲜花都不要？”

Ozil那边音乐声异常大，Reus都听不清他说什么。

“没关系，我可以给你介绍新的朋友。”

Ozil还是有些惋惜：“Aaron不是那样的人啊……”

最后，Reus被Ozil接走，Ozil让他先住在自己家里，那是一栋花园别墅，Reus有点惊讶他居然买得起黄金位置的别墅。

“怎么样？找到一个好老公非常重要。”Ozil躺在沙发里，“房间很多，任君挑选。你可以选阁楼，那里安静一点。”

客厅一片狼籍，显然昨晚这儿刚开了一场派对。Reus挑起一条三角内裤，嫌弃地扔到了一边。

Ozil哈哈大笑：“你真可爱！我好喜欢你！”

看到Reus脸色微变，Ozil忙解释：“不不不，我不是那种喜欢！”

Reus失笑，他懂。

“瞧，你在omega榜里上升到三十位了。”

Ozil把平板递给他看，Reus疑惑：“这什么软件？”“我们公司自主研发的收费app，每个人都有相应主页，你可以搜搜你的。”

Reus点到自己的页面，发现居然有2000粉。

“公司帮你买的，后续看你自己啦。”Ozil适时地解释道。

Reus撇了撇嘴，“我能看到所有排名吗？”“当然，我可以一一为你介绍。”

Ozil趴到了Reus的肩上，两个人开始欣赏起了Alpha金榜。

最引人关注的当然是第一名，但是Reus发现第一名是空缺的。

“第一名要年底评选，Maldini已经连续五年登顶了。整个FB没有能攻倒他的人。”Ozil兴致勃勃地分析道：“不过今年他退休了，我觉得今年的形势变化莫测，你那部门最金的瓜就属Lewy了，但我总觉得他不够A。James还被他迷的勾走了魂…”

James？

“就是这个南美小甜心。”Ozil找到了照片，“笑起来太迷人了！叫起来也不错。”

Reus擦了擦汗，眼角一拐就看到了第十的Ramsey。现在看到这张正直的脸真的很不爽，拔屌无情的男人，甜言蜜语下了床就不认了。

“Aaron是真的帅，而且不花心，他跟Isco和Alvaro一样，非常专一。”

屁呢。

Reus心想。

“前十下面就不用看了，基本没什么好瓜了。”Ozil翻到Omega银榜：“嘿嘿，今年的第一名八九不离十又是我。”

Reuz注意到第三名是个巴西人，Ozil道：“Ricky天使面庞，他是唯一一个金榜银榜都上的人，Ancelotti手下都是美人。”

“确实好看……”

Reus津津有味地看着简介里的趣味，居然还有昵称，Ricky的是卡小猪！这么可爱！

“银榜的才有昵称，卡小猪最好玩了，他和Sheva拍may it be的时候，Sheva就卡小猪卡小猪地喊他！”

Reus不禁笑了起来，Ozil和他非常投缘，两人坐在沙发里一聊就是两个小时，直到一个电话打断了他们的交谈。

“哦，我都忘了！我以为你们都散了。什么？他来了？怎么没通知我？我这就来，不介意我再带一个朋友吧？好，我马上到。”

Ozil向Reus发出邀请：“有个朋友喊我们出去继续玩，你来吗？他们在公路赛车。”

Reus是个不喜欢刺激项目的人，不过现在他不愿意扫了Ozil的兴，于是点头答应。两人在半路边拦了辆车，赶往了约定的地点。

还没下车，Reus就看见一个反戴帽子的男孩站在红色的跑车上高声大喊，最后还用手比了个八字。

“Paulo Dybala，bad boy～”Ozil嘲笑起来，“我们的同事，最近他不爽的很。”

“为什么？”

“他的搭档去了另一个经纪人那，很难见到了。”

“所以他跟我一样今晚被人抛弃了？”Reus自嘲道。

Ozil拍拍他的肩膀，表示同情：“大概是的，我想他会喜欢你的。别担心，小迪在银榜。”

Reus松了口气，随着Ozil挤进人群。

“哦！”Ozil捶了捶Dybala的胸介绍道：“新同事，新朋友，Marco Reus！”

Dybala上下扫了Reus一眼，然后舔了舔嘴唇：“Paulo Dybala，你可以喊我小迪。”

Reus微笑：“叫我Marco就行。”  
“Marco”  
Dybala意味深长地看了他一眼，然后握住了他的手，“今晚你一定要坐我的车……”

“等等！”

Ozil推了Reus一把，“你跟小迪一起吧，我家总裁在那，我去啦！”

一眨眼的工夫Ozil就消失得无影无踪，Reus真想立刻离开，但他的手腕被Dybala牢牢地抓住。

“我的车叫Marte，我记得MArco的词源就是Marte。看来我们很有缘。”

Dybala给Reus系上安全带，悄无声息地用指尖擦过Reus的手背，惊起Reus一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

有什么东西随着轰鸣的引擎声在骚动。

你他妈屁眼又给我痒了！

Reus用力掐了掐大腿肉，不知为何，被Ramsey开苞过后，他的身体变得异常敏感，受不得任何撩拨。

奇怪，为什么Ozil和自己在一起的时候就没这种感觉呢？

他把头压得很低，直到Dybala猛地打了个方向盘，惯性使得Reus整个上半身都快甩都到车窗上。

“你看你。”

Dybala哭笑不得地捞正Reus的脑袋提醒道：“坐稳了。”

伴随着Reus的尖叫，十来辆超跑消失在黑色的天际边。

“你太坏了。”

白色衬衣的精英男搂着Ozil的腰，轻啜了口啤酒。

Ozil点了点他的鼻子：“Paulo是你最亲的小弟，我当然想要讨好他。”

Cris吻了吻Ozil的侧脸，“随你高兴，我只是觉得你的新朋友很快会被你吓跑。”

“不，我很喜欢MArco，他会感谢我，并和我成为最好的朋友。”

Ozil志在必得地咬着Cris的嘴唇，Cris顺势撩起OZil耳边飘扬的碎发，狠狠地吻了下去。

胃里翻江倒海的难受，Reus要求Dybala立刻停下不然他不能保证不再这昂贵的车里吐个昏天黑地。

Dybala恶作剧地说：“那你得求我。”

Reus痛苦地捂住了肚子，咬牙切齿道：“求……求你什么……”

Dybala放缓了车速，这让Reus好受多了。

“求我操你。”

Reus送了他一个大白眼，Dybala勾着春一脚踩下油门，Reus再也受不了，在Ozil家喝的酒一股脑全喷了出来。

“喂！”这什么操作啊！Dybala吓得方向盘打滑，车尾一甩直接冲向了隔离栏。

“Fuck！该死的警察又要来了。”

Dybala挫败地拍了拍方向盘，然后拉开车门，拖着Reus下车。那家伙还在不停地干呕，整个内脏似乎都想扯出来。

冷风来的很快，Reus瞬间清醒舒畅很多，然后他第一件事就是往回走。

“你干什么？”

“我不想跟疯子呆在一起。”

Reus拿出随身携带的旅行漱口水灌进了嘴巴里，咕噜咕噜地鼓起腮帮子，倒把Dybala惹笑了。

Dybala因为飙车而急剧上升的肾上腺素使得他失去理智地拽过Reus按在车门边强吻了起来。

“我X！”

我他妈刚吐过的嘴！

Reus气愤地瞪大了眼睛，在喘息的间隙被Dybala的舌头得逞，闯入了自己的口腔中。

他搅动着Reus的舌头，嘴唇紧紧压着Reus，恨不得把舌头抵进Reus的喉咙里。

Reus恶心地想要一把推开他，反被Dybala缚了双手压在胸前。

“想起我了吗？”

Dybala眯起了眼，“你满手的不知道谁的JY在厕所里喘息，那样子可真够诱人的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢~~~多多评论吧！你们想看谁！一个一个来


End file.
